


Brushes

by Serenity59



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity59/pseuds/Serenity59
Summary: Just a little one-shot of you brushing Ben's hair because he just doesn't do it right himself.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Brushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/gifts).



> Just a one shot I created! Short and sweet! Please let me know what you think- also, kudos to IAmNotBread for inspiring me with all their wonderful work!

“Hold still-”

“You’re hurting me!” He snapped.

“I am not, you big baby- kriff, do you ever brush this thing?” You huffed, trying to pull the brush through the thick locks of black hair. Ben only frowned, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor as you sat on the edge of the bed brushing his hair. The announcement ceremony for the First Order’s renaming and peace treaty signing was today, and you refused to let him walk out the way he originally wanted to- hair mussed, clothes wrinkled, the slightest shadow of morning stubble on his chin. Of course, you adored him that way and anyway- but for a leader and a king, he had to give off a more confident aura. 

“Of course not, you always do it.” He huffed in reply, staring at his boots. This was true; ever since you’d met Ben, one of the little quirks the both of you would engage in was brushing his hair. It started when the two of you were traversing the jungles of Takodana, and a lizard had made its home in Ben’s thick locks without him knowing until you pointed it out. You had to reach over to remove the lizard and straighten out his mane, and ever since that day, it was just something you did for him. It felt natural, like a task that you didn’t even have to think about. He’d wait for you at night on the covers of the bed, handing you the brush so you could detangle all the knots in his hair before sleep. 

You raised an eyebrow, smirking as you ran the brush down his locks once more. “What would you do without me?” You asked sarcastically, putting the brush down as you finally finished.

He turned slowly, deliberately, and gave you that Ben-patented smile. It was one that most people would confuse with a scowl, but you knew how to read it. The corners of his eyes would crinkle just a bit and his nose would scrunch up ever so slightly. The edge of his lips was tugged halfway upwards, revealing a grin that was peeking out from its hidden spot. He had dimples, but you could only notice them when the little freckle at the corner of his mouth moved with the skin. 

You leaned down and pecked him chastely on the lips, grabbing his hands in yours and squeezing them tightly. “Now,  _ hands off the hair-  _ don’t touch it.” 

He pulled his gloves on and gave you a lazy shrug, brown eyes glimmering. “Yes, ma’am.” He murmured lowly.


End file.
